What if? The B&B Unit Members were only one?
by Eternal Being
Summary: One-Shot basado en MGS4: GotP Imaginen que las miembros the Beauty and the Beast fuesen solo una y esta fuese su historia de el tragico origen de este ser. Esta historia es el tiempo de MGS V: TPP y Big Boss hace un pequeño cameo, Dejen Reviews y comenten al igual que compartanlo con quienes tengan mas confianza


…Snake acabas de matar a la mayor amenaza viviente del mundo, obvio después de Liquit Ocelot, pero aun así es un gran logro—. Dijo Drebin

—En fin es triste y bizarro su origen, digo, una niña soldado no es una cosa simple, envista de que terminaste rápido el trabajo te contare su Origen.

Su Origen se remonta a una aldea perdida en esa parte donde las Naciones Árabes de Medio Oriente y África se unen donde no distingues que continente es, no era conocido ni por sus propios habitantes, pero bueno quejarnos de su aldea natal no repara nada, verdad?

Un día cuando ella dormía se suscito un levantamiento, una facción del pueblo logro armarse la bastante bien para masacrar a todos, pero cuando llego el turno de ella, se dieron cuenta que era una recién nacida, pero ya sabes cómo es el destino y cada uno de esos "tipos" la VIOLO, a esa bebé, día tras día, noche tras noche hasta los 8 años.

Pero alguno de esos perros asquerosos que se hacían llamar "soldados" se apiadaron y le dieron un oso de peluche, solo para que algunos de ellos se lo arrebatasen mientras la ultrajaban para aumentar el "placer" que sentían en ese enfermo y retorcido juego sexual.

Pero cuando el destino parecía haber sido un enemigo más de la niña de en esos tiempos 12 años, un grupo armado de un cartel criminal regional acribillo y masacro a todos pero estos tipos no distinguían entre prisioneros o "soldados", esta niña huyo junto con su osito(a quien ella consideraba parte de su "familia"), corrió lo más lejos que pudo de su celda y se escondió en una cabaña que anteriormente fue su hogar, pero ahora era la fosa común de la aldea, ahí ella y su "familia".

Se escondieron hasta que un rayo de luz pasó por ese lugar e ilumino bastante del lugar mostrando muchos cadáveres, algunos recientemente asesinados, otros en descomposición, algunos ya eran esqueletos e incluso había algunas partes humanas y animales regadas unas más viejos que otras.

A medida que veía ese espectáculo se dio cuenta que si pequeño y herido cuerpo estaba cubierto por viseras y piel putrefacta, ella empezó a gritar, a llora, a enojarse y en algún momento a reírse, pero todo empezó a cambiar, esa escena que ya era aterradora se volvió aun mas, su osito se puso de pie y le ordeno que bebiese y se alimentase de los resto de ese lugar.

La niña de 12 años se aterrorizo bastante pero cumplió los deseos de su "familia", era diario que los del cartel echasen un cadáver a esa cabaña así que a la niña nunca le falto alimento, eso fue por unos 6 años hasta que una mañana los narcos esos la encontraron alimentándose de el tipo que habían asesinado anoche, estos la golpearon, la violaron haciendo que recordase su infancia, y a torturaron.

Y como si el destino la odiase, la encerraron en la celda de la cual hace años había escapado, pero ahora era una jaula y estaba junto con niños de muy corta edad, igualmente prisioneros, pero a ella la ataron a una pared de la jaula, y mientras los niños lloraban y gritaban eran ejecutados frente a los otros a ella la bañaban en la sangre de estos, y sus cuerpos eran su único alimento, en momento la humillaban colocando cerca el "alimento" para luego quitárselo para luego violarla con la condición de darle de "comer".

Hasta que un día, después de asesinar al último niño, eso fue cerca de 4 años después de volver a ser encarcelada, y posteriormente ser humillada con el cadáver de ese niño, la abandonaron, no la alimentaron, la dejaron morir de inanición, pero su osito "familia" apareció y ella usando sus emociones se libero de los grilletes que la apresaban y se alimento de su osito pero mientras devoraba a "Familia", este le conoto que el era su hermano un bebe de 1 año de nacido, en ese instante el trance de más de 14 años, donde su espíritu y aun mas importante su psique se rompieron en miles de piezas, todos los que la humillaron y torturaron morirían.

Una noche esta mujer de 22 años, en esos tiempos obviamente, ataco la aldea, asesinando soldados, criminales, pero sus emociones no la dejaron discernir entre los bebes, niños, mujeres y ancianos.

Nadie, ni nada sobrevivió.

El lugar fue calcinado hasta el suelo pero con sus emociones aun a flor de piel y esas ansias de matar, se golpeo, ataco así misma con lo que encontrara, hasta quedar noqueada.

Cuando despertó del trance y el desmayo, un hombre de 40 y tantos estaba frente de ella, se le acerco y la levanto; según era un hombre extraño, casi como un zombie o un hombre al que la muerte no se lo quiere llevar, según decía ella le faltaba la mano izquierda y el ojo derecho, y su cara estaba repleta de cicatrices; y que al acercársele, la llevo a un lugar desconocido.

Él le decía que ahora el Cielo Exterior seria su hogar y el seria parte de su familia, y que desde ese día el nombre de ella seria:

Transtorned Chimera


End file.
